Ódio
by boagarota
Summary: Potter. Tudo começava com Potter. Tudo terminava com Potter. pós-DH, Harry/Pansy, CANON!


**Nome da fic: **Ódio  
**Autor: **Mayra Vieira Maia  
**Ship: **Harry/Pansy  
**Spoilers: **Até o livro 7.  
**Classificação: **Drama

**~~X~~**

Ela respirou fundo. Como poderia ser verdade tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo à sua frente? Como é que seu mundo perfeito podia ruir em questão de segundos?

Não. Devia haver algo, _alguma coisa_ que ela pudesse fazer para impedir aquilo. _Tinha_ de haver.

**~~X~~**

Potter. Tudo começava com Potter. Tudo terminava com Potter. O que aquele fedelho ainda fazia vivo? Ele era a razão de todo o seu desespero. Ele era a razão de seu pai estar seguindo um mestiço megalomaníaco. Ele era a razão de sua escola estar sendo invadida por Comensais da Morte e pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas em pessoa.

Potter era a razão da desgraça desse mundo.

Se Potter não houvesse vivido, o Lorde das Trevas seria o dono do mundo. As pessoas não achariam que valia a pena lutar contra ele. O Ministério da Magia não estaria na cola de seu pai, só esperando que ele cometesse um deslize para prendê-lo. Draco não teria quase se matado no ano anterior para tentar matar o estúpido Dumbledore. Snape não teria que ter intervindo na situação e, assim, não teria se tornado a merda do diretor daquela escola.

Potter era a razão da desgraça do _seu_ mundo.

Sem ele vivo, Pansy poderia respirar aliviada. Poderia dormir sem sonhar com Draco e seus pais mortos. Poderia acordar de manhã e sorrir ao pensar que teria mais um dia de uma vida normal. Poderia se concentrar mais nas aulas, ao invés de ficar maquinando planos para salvar aqueles que amava. Poderia esquecer que a Weaselette existia e que tentava colocá-la numa fria cada vez que lhe dava as costas. Poderia esquecer que os Carrow a olhavam com desejo nos olhos. Poderia andar no castelo tranqüilamente, sem medo de ter esquecido a varinha no dormitório.

Poderia respirar.

**~~X~~**

Não pensou duas vezes ao ouvir o Lorde das Trevas dizendo que deixaria de atacar a escola se entregassem Potter. Na verdade, não pensou sequer uma vez. Simplesmente reagiu. Subiu na mesa de Slytherin e usou todo o ar impuro que empurrava para dentro dos pulmões para ordenar que alguém agarrasse Potter.

Sentiu dor ao ver que ninguém parecia considerá-la. Dor na alma. Que razão tinham eles para defender Potter? Não viam que suas vidas também estavam em risco? Não viam que toda aquela tormenta acabaria se simplesmente desistissem de bancar os heróis? O que é que tinha de errado com a mente daqueles idiotas? Professores, alunos, estranhos... Os professores ela sempre respeitara, com a consciência inconsciente de uma aluna. Agora, entretanto, ela só conseguia ver o lado menos lúcido deles. Estavam colocando mesmo todas as suas esperanças nas costas de um garoto idiota com uma cicatriz na testa que só não morreu por ter tido uma mãe que o amava?

Irritada, ferida, abandonada, ela desceu da mesa e deixou o Salão Principal, sem nem mais ouvir uma gota do que transbordava ao seu redor.

**~~X~~**

Explosões. Luzes. Pedaços de terra. Pedaços de rocha. Pedaços de _gente_.

Ela entrou numa sala abandonada e trancou-a com um feitiço. Em seguida, descarregou toda a sua raiva nas cadeiras e mesas que a impediam de se movimentar ao seu bel prazer. Ela não podia fazer nada. _Nada_. Seu pai provavelmente estava lá fora, beijando as botas daquele mestiço, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Sua mãe provavelmente estava em casa, indiferente, olhando para o relógio com impaciência como a pedra de gelo que era. Suas irmãs deveriam estar dormindo em suas camas, novas demais para ficar acordadas até tão tarde. Novas demais para entender o que se passava ao seu redor. Novas demais para se importarem, mesmo que entendessem.

Ouviu mais explosões ao longe, mas simplesmente não ligou. A maior explosão acontecia dentro dela. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Sua mente já dera adeus e se implodira há tempos. Sua alma... Essa estava escondida em algum lugar, do mesmo jeito que seu corpo fazia, esperando para ver o que acontecia.

Esperando.

E esperando.

E esperando.

Não ouviu o cessar fogo. Não ouviu os passos corridos no corredor. Não ouviu os gritos pedindo ajuda. Não ouviu pessoas implorando por misericórdia. Não ouviu os últimos suspiros daqueles que morriam. Não ouviu as lágrimas caindo daqueles que viviam. Não ouviu o colidir de corpos sendo empilhados.

Não ouviu Potter falando, logo atrás da porta.

**~~X~~**

Não poderia dizer quanto tempo passara naquele estado de catatonia. A noção de tempo se desfez quando o desespero tomou conta. A única coisa que ela conseguia era rezar. Rezar para que tudo desse certo. Rezar para que seu pai não fosse morto, ou capturado. Rezar para que a mãe parasse de afogar sua miséria na bebida. Rezar para que suas irmãs não ficassem órfãs. Rezar para que Potter morresse. Rezar para que Draco vivesse. Rezar para que sua alma aparecesse.

Rezar para morrer.

Rezar para deixar de sentir.

**~~X~~**

Potter vivia. Ela conseguia ouvir os gritos de comemoração fora da sala. Agora podia ouvir. Podia ouvir as pessoas se abraçando. Podia ouvir lágrimas de felicidade. Podia ouvir respirações entrcortadas pela emoção. Podia ouvir passos apressados em busca de faces conhecidas. Podia ouvir gritos de felicidade quando dois pares de sapato finalmente se encontravam. Podia ouvir feitiços de cura sendo pronunciados. Podia ouvir os restos do castelo sendo removidos do caminho.

Só não podia ouvir a si mesma, e à sua vontade.

**~~X~~**

Alcançou a si mesma quase ao mesmo tempo que a porta da sala se abria. Ergueu a cabeça, que até agora estivera escondida entre seus braços. A luz que vinha de fora a impedia de enxergar com nitidez, mas ela conhecia aquele contorno. Um cortorno comprido e dolorosamente magro. Um cortono que ficava difuso pelas roupas muito grandes para um corpo muito fino. Um cortono que simbolizava tudo que ela mais odiava naquele mundo.

O contorno de Potter.

- Parkinson?

Como ele ousava falar seu nome? Como ousava _falar com ela_? Ele era o fim de tudo. O fim de seu mundo. O fim da sua felicidade. O fim da sua vida, talvez. Sua vista tornou-se borrada, e ela demorou a perceber que o contorno se movia em sua direção. Quando ele ajoelhou-se à sua frente, tudo o que ocupou seu campo visual foi o borrão verde. Aquele borrão verde de esperança, de vitória, de _vida_. Sentiu dedos frios tocando suas bochechas. Por um momento achou que ele as estivesse acariciando, mas então percebeu que ele tentava limpar algo. E só então entendeu que sua vista estivera borrada por lágrimas. Lágrimas que ela mesma vertia.

- Não precisa chorar. Acabou. Tudo acabou.

Se ela pudesse se ver, teria ficado tão surpresa quanto ele ficou. Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho perigoso naquele instante. Sua palidez comum tornou-se ainda mais forte. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos.

E suas lágrimas aumentaram de intensidade.

E sua alma se partiu.

E sua vontade se perdeu.

Ela baixou a cabeça, encostou-a nos joelhos dobrados, e chorou.

**~~X~~**

Chorou até esvaziar quaisquer reservas de dor que acumulara dentro de si. Chorou para não explodir. Chorou por não saber mais o que fazer. E todo o tempo havia alguém a abraçá-la. Ela não queria saber quem. Ela não queria saber quem seria capaz de submetê-la a tal humilhação simplesmente por sentir pena dela. Ela não precisava descobrir. Ela já sabia. E por isso não ergueu a cabeça quando ele a puxou para junto de seu corpo. Por isso tentou não ouvir as palavras de conforto e segurança que ele desajeitadamente despejava. Por isso impediu seus braços de fazerem sua vontade, que no momento se dividia entre abraçá-lo ou esmurrá-lo até a morte. Por isso impediu sua mente de alcançar seu coração quando sentiu que aquilo simbolizaria o seu fim.

Por isso chorou até sentir-se vazia.

Por isso chorou até cair no mundo dos sonos sem sonho.

E, quando acordou, só o que restava dele era sua capa e seu calor.

E o que restava dela?

Nada.

Até seu ódio havia finalmente desistido dela.

Seu ódio a abandonara.

* * *

**N/A: **_fic escrita para a I Maratona Violeta Harry/Pansy do 6V e para o Projeto Violeta do Marauder's Map. Está sem betagem, então desculpem os erros._


End file.
